Senior Year Anything But Usual
by 13974ever
Summary: The title says it all...Zach and Cammie are back for their second semester at Gallagher Academy...Zammie! Wrote this story with TheChameleon8 ON HIATUS AS OF 4/28/13
1. Chapter 1

"Cam." I felt a light shake on my shoulder. I didn't pay any attention to it, hoping it would go away…of course it didn't.

"Cammie wake up!" Macey basically yelled. I still held on to that little hope that she would go away and let me sleep.

"CAMMIE!" was all I heard before the world turned upside down…literally. Macey had completely flipped my bed over and I laid out sprawled on the floor. My internal clock told me that it was 3:52 am.

"Cameron Morgan, if you don't get up right now I am hiding your CoveOPs notes!" I sprang to life, becoming face to face with Macey.

"I'm up I'm up!" I said, but I wasn't happy. It was now 3:53am on a Sunday.

Macey spoke up, "Good. I need to get you ready for your date with Zach!" My eyes widened. I had completely forgot! Ever since we got back from saving Preston (he goes to Gallagher Academy now so Zach is not the only boy here), Zach and I have always gone for a morning walk around the mansion on Sundays. It was the time when we didn't hold back our feelings or thoughts. We could just be us…without the entire school watching. We would meet up in the Library at 4:30 then go from there. I managed to keep it a secret for about 2 weeks, but then my roommates caught on (duh they're spies…they would have found out eventually) and Macey INSISTED on helping me get ready every Sunday morning. I hadn't found a way of escaping her make up filled hands yet, but I will someday, but today…was not that day.

I walked over to my dresser and picked out some grey, cotton sweat pants and of my dad's old shirts that said James Madison University (it was his cover when he had to disable a bomb under the school during finals week). I liked wearing comfy things around Zach because well c'mon… it was 4:00 am and I wasn't getting all fancied up for anyone that early. Zach knew that and understood. That's what I loved about him. He knew me.

"Cam, I only have 30 minutes to-"She trailed off and started at me as I entered our bathroom. "Well aren't you comfy?" she remarked.

"Macey, just do what you want to me. I'm not in the mod to argue." Macey shrugged and got to work. She started to straighten my hair when I realized how much gel, hairspray, etc. was on the sink.

"Did I really sign up for this?" I asked.

"No. But don't worry you'll look great," she added with a smile.

"Macey, it's just a walk. I don't need to get all fancied up." Macey shot me a glare that told me to shut up. Walk or not, Macey considered it a date.

Exactly 27 minutes later, Macy was done. She put my hair back into a nice French braid (I was going to ask why she straightened my hair then but decided not to protest), and had put on some light make up. It was 4:27 am and I had exactly 2 minutes and 56 seconds to meet Zach at the library.

"Bye Mace! Thanks for the help," I said. She might have waved or said something else but I didn't know because I was already out the door…half way to the library.

You would be surprised how fast I could make my way through the mansion. I could pass every inch in 1 hour, 32 minutes, and 43 seconds (a fact scientifically proven by Liz during our freshman year). So as you can imagine, I got there with time to spare, 56 seconds to be exact. When I got there, I wasn't alone. I stared into the deep green eyes that were deep into the library. I couldn't help it. I ran towards him. I hugged him so tightly I never wanted to let go and he hugged me back. I could have laid in his arms forever, just standing there, but I didn't.

"So Gallagher Girl," he said as he smirked, "where shall we go first?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Let's just walk and talk."

Zach gripped my hand and we started walking. We talked about school, friends and food (all the normal stuff). We went through secret passageways and joked around, but his hand never left mine. Finally we were in a secret room that Zach had found earlier this semester. Needless to say I was still upset there was a passageway I hadn't found but I didn't show it. We called it our room and we always went there. There was a little, soft couch up against the east wall and a TV on the opposite side, a coffee table separating the two. Zach sat down on the couch, dragging me along. I sat on his lap and rested by head on his chest. Zach is buff, don't get me wrong, but sometimes his chest made the softest pillow. Zach played with my hair as we sat there. I shifted myself so I face him.

"So Zach," I started. "How have you been?" Zach may be the best spy-in-training I know (don't tell anyone I said that) but I could tell he had an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong.

"It's nothing Cam," he replied and gently kissed me on the head. His breath was warm on my hair, but I didn't let that distract me. Zach had been there for me through thick and thin and all I wanted to do was help him.

"Zach you know you can tell me anything right?" I explained. Zach meant the world to me and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"It's Joe…" he finally uttered. I had barely heard him, for his voice was no louder than a whisper. To be honest, I had hoped for anything but that answer. I noticed my mom and Joe acting strange, but I decided to not become part of business that I wasn't part of. A wise spy one told me that "If the conversation was meant for me, I would be invited into it, not spying on it." (aka my boyfriend, Zach).

"I've noticed," I managed to say as I stared down at my hands.

"I just don't get it," he began. "Joe has never kept secrets from me, but I can just feel that he is not telling me something." I looked into Zach's gorgeous green eyes and saw Zach. I mean really saw him. He looked scared and worried. Scared and worried of losing the closest thing he had to family. I couldn't blame him.

"Zach. I get where you're coming from, but as a spy…we live on a need-to-know basis. We can't always know everything." I don't know where the words came from, but I couldn't take them back, nor do I think I would. "Need-to-know basis isn't fun is it?" I asked as I smiled. I wanted to lighten the mode and make him happy.

He smiled that beautiful smile and whispered in my ear, "You're cute when you're right." After that I felt his lips against mine. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Not Joe. Not my mom. Not anyone. Sure I have kissed Zach before, but this one was deep and powerful. And I liked it. I didn't want to let go of Zach. He let go no more than a second. He smiled. "You're beautiful," he said in a hushed tone then leaned in to kiss me again. I was completely ready for it until we heard voices outside.

Voices we knew.

Voices that came from Joe and my mom.


	2. Chapter 2 Just a filler, sorry guys

We quickly pulled ourselves into the air vents above us. Just as we closed the vent door, the door of "our room" opened. Mom and Joe walked in quickly, followed by someone I know. Abby. What was she doing here?

"Abby, who do you think? Which students should go?" said Mom, looking frazzled.

"Rachel, you haven't even told me why I'm here," replied Abby, clearly ignoring Joe.

"Oh, right! Sorry Abby! We need you and Joe to pose as a married couple. 7 students are going to accompany you. 4 will be your children and the other 3 will be their friends. You are going on vacation in Paris to meet a friend. That friend is a CIA asset and they claim that they have information for MI6. You get the information, give it to MI6, and come home."

"Well, that sounds easy enough. I get to pick 7 kids?"

"Yes, who do you want?"

I felt Zach's breathing get heavier as he lay next to me. I knew we were thinking the same thing. I opened my mouth to say something, but Zach put a finger to my mouth and pointed to the general direction of Abby, Jo, and Rachel.

"Well, um….Joe? Do you have any suggestions of who are kids are?"

"Nah…you can pick"

"Okay then…I want….ummm…..Grant, Jonas, Macey, and Cammie as my kids. Then how about….Zach as Cammie's guest, Bex as Grant's guest, and Liz as Jonas's guest."

My mom smiled and said, "Told you Joe! Pay up! I won"

Joe hands her $10 and puts an arm around Aunt Abby. I smiled at my "parents." Then I looked at Zach and saw the look on his face. A mix between guilt and worry. Next thing I knew Zach and I were flying through the air. I landed on top of Zach. Then I heard Mom and Joe clear their throats. Abby just smiled and said "Hey squirt!"

I knew I was in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this means what exactly?" Bex asked.

"Well first off it means something is going on between Abby and Solomon" Zach replies smirking as usual. "And secondly, it means we all get to go to Paris!"

"Ah the city of love!" says Macey, looking between Cammie and Zach with an odd expression on her face.

"Hello Parisian girls," says Zach, causing Cammie to become pale and Bex to slap Zach upside the head.

"Guys! Chill! Don't you think that we should talk to the other guys about this?"asks Liz.

Zach smirks yet again and says "Already ahead of you Lizzie." Zach walks to the door and opens it abruptly. Grant and Jonas stood in the doorway, smiling like the idiots they are. Bex smiles and runs into Grant's open arms. She grabs him by the collar and kisses him intensly. Liz squealed and hugged Jonas. She realized what she did and started blushing. I went to go say hi to the guys but Zach was holding my hand.

"How did you start holding my hand without me knowing?"

Zach pointed to himself "spy."

-Time Skip-

"Wake up Cammie! We have five minutes until we have to be packed and downstairs!"

No reply.

"Don't make me go get Bex!"

I groaned and slowly got out of bed. I threw on some sweatpants and Zach's sweatshirt that he left in our room last night. I grabbed my suitcase and started walking towards the Grand Hall when someone came up behind me and hugged my waist.

"Hey! That's my sweatshirt!" Zach.

"Oh really? Some random guy left it in my room last night. I guess I found it's owner"

"Well that random guy is your boyfriend."

When we reached the Grand Hall Solomon said, "Nice of you to join us Cammie and Zach"

"Sorry, I was enjoying this new concept. It's called sleep. Ever heard of it?" I replied grumpily.

Zach started to laugh and Solomon shot both Zach and I a glare. We smiled and followed "mom" and "dad" to the limos outside. Apparently we have to keep up our cover of being a rich school full of snobby heiresses, so we had 5 limos waiting for us. Solomon pointed to the limos and said something about "no funny business."

"McHenry! You're up first! There is a surprise waiting for you in limo 3," says Solomon grinning evily.

Macey went to the limo, opened the door, and screamed. Preston got out of the limo and said "You didn't know I go to Blackthorne? Well I guess you know now!" She hugged him and they both got into the limo.

Once we were all assigned our limos, we all buckled and got ready for the journey to the airport. Zach and I got situated in our limo.

"Ready to go to Paris?" asks Zach.

"Uh yes. I get to go to the City of Love with the best boyfriend ever!"

"Pssh I know I am. You wish that you could be thi-OWWW! Mother trucker! Did you just slap me?"

"Sorry, you were being egotistical again"

"Gallagher Girl, you know you love this," he said while gesturing to himself.

"Very true, Blackthorne Boy." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. He stopped kissing me abruptly.

"Nice try Joe and Abby," he said into a tiny camera and then smooshed it. We swept the rest of the limo for bugs, but found none.

Zach looked at me with lust in his eyes. "Now where were we?" We resumed kissing until we arrived at the airport. We went through all of the necessary actions at the airport and then went to find our gate. Macey was nice enough to lend us her private jet. I sat next to Zach, of course. Bex sat next to Grant, Macey sat next to Preston, and Liz sat next to Jonas. Abby and Solomon were flying the plane. We sat in silence as we went over our covers. Luckily Zach and I were already dating. Our cover was that we were soon to be engaged. Paul (Zach) Cristo was going to propose on our 3rd anniversary. Can I just say that I love this cover?! Well…. I absolutely love this cover! This was going to be the best trip!

A/N: Sorry it's taken so LONG to update. My friend and I had wrote the chapter over text but I accidently deleted the messages and she got her phone wiped. We rewrote the chapter and hope you like it! REVIEW! PLEASE!

~13974ever~TheChameleon8~


	4. Chapter 4

** ZACH POV**

Cammie and I were reviewing each others covers when Bex announced, "We're playing truth or dare. If you don't want to play, you answer to me"

I grabbed Cammie's hand and walked to join the circle. Liz and Jonas were sleeping so they aren't going to play. Bex grabbed an empty bottle from the cabinet. "The rules are simple. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, ask them 'Truth or Dare.' Got it?" We all nodded.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted.

Cammie smirked my smirk. "Alrighty there, Peeta"

"As long as you're my Katniss"

McHenry looked annoyed as she said "Enough with the mushy-gushy-ness. Let's play"

I spun the bottle and it landed on Preston. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Wimp… How far have you and Macey gone?"

"How far is far?"

"Awww snap. Macey and Preston did the dirty!"

"….I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

Preston spun the bottle. It landed on Bex.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick Grant's foot."

"Grantykins! Give me your foot." Bex actually licked his foot. That's disgusting.

It was now Bex's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Cammie. Oh crap.

"Oh Cammie dearest, truth or dare?"

"Psh, dare."

"I dare you to wear a pair of Grant's underwear on your head for the rest of the game."

"Okay…Grant give me a pair of your underwear."

Grant looks less than thrilled. "First my foot, now my underwear. What has this world come to?" He retrieves a pair of underwear from his duffel bag and throws them at Cammie. I laughed at the fact that my best friend wears tighty whitey's.

Cammie looks uneasy, "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to put those on my head."

"Why not?" Bex asked.

"Well Bex, it's really weird. What do I do instead?"

"How about you kiss Zach and then slap him as hard as you can?" Great.

"Fine." What?! Is she crazy?

Cammie kissed me and then slapped me. God that hurt! Cammie spun the bottle amd it landed on Grant. This was going to be goode. See what I did there? Haha.

**CAMMIE POV**

Truth or dare, Grant?"

"Truth."

"Why do you like Bex?"

He swallowed, "Well because she's HOT, nice (sometimes), tough, fun to be around, and a bloody good kisser." Bex kissed his cheek. Who knew Grant had a soft side?

"Hey guys, am I the only one who is bored?" I asked.

"No, we're bored too. Let's play later," everyone agreed. We all went back to our seats. I was really tired, so I put up the armrest and snuggled into Zach's side. He put his arm around me and started rubbing my back. I quickly fell asleep to the beat of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAMMIE POV**

"Hello, we are now starting our descent into Paris International Airport. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you."

My shoulder was being shook. "Mmm, 5 more minutes."

"Zach, she's not going to wake up for you. She's stubborn." Bex said.

"Oh really, watch and learn Baxter," Zach shook my shoulder again," Cammie sweetie, it's time to get up."

"But Zachy-poo, I don't want to get up."

"Cammie-bear, we need to get ready to land."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Zach smirking at Bex.

**TIME SKIP- AT BAGGAGE CLAIM (CAMMIE POV)**

I let at a sigh as I rubbed my temples. My ears were aching from hearing Macey yell for the last 10 minutes.

"WHERE IS MY FIFTH BAG YOU IMBECILES?!"

"Macey, we're in Paris! We can just go shopping to replace your clothes," Liz commented. Macey sighed and stomped ahead.

"Gosh, this is why I work in the labs," Jonas said, clearly dreading going on missions. We made our way to the front of the airport and got into the limo.

"Hey. Remember to act like happy family," Solomon puts an arm around Abby.

Macey shoots a look at Bex, "Happy couple, more like."

"No, that's me and Cammie," Zach says casually.

"Family!" Abby hisses through a smile.

"So do you want to be the older sister or the younger sister?" Macey smirks at me.

I pretend to think. "I'm the better spy so I should be the older sister."

"But you're fashion impaired, so I'll be the older sister."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence."

Zach reaches for my hand, "I think you look beautiful all the time."

I give him a weird look, "Why so cheesy?"

"Happy couple, remember?"

Abby scans the interior of the limo, "Liz."

Jonas looks up from his Galaxy Tab, "What? What happened?"

"She's not here," momentary confusion tightens the expression on Abby's face, "We'll just wait for her."

I look out the window, hoping to see Liz run out of the airport apologizing for being late. I see babies in strollers, teens texting, and businessmen, but no Liz.

Right as Cammie scoffs at the ridiculous amount of people in power suits, a redheaded woman turns and looks straight through the limo at Cammie. She smiles like a serpent. In a fleeting moment, her emerald green gaze pierces knowingly into Cammie's mind.

Cammie blinks. How could anyone see through the window from that far away? That would be impossible.

She looks out the window again to search for the familiar-looking woman. Gone.

Liz runs towards the limo, "I'm so sorry! I just really had to go to the bathroom and-"

"Enough with the details. Let's go," Solomon says gruffly.

"Abby, I think I just saw someone I recognized," Cammie says lowly as the limo emerges out of the airport's grounds.

"Good or bad person?" Abby asks simply.

"Well, the-"

"HELP!"

"Liz!" Bex dives out of the limo.

"Bex!" Cammie lunges to follow her.

"Cammie!" Zach grabs Cammie by the hood of her jacket.

Cammie struggles, "Let. Go."

At that moment, they both see Liz being pushed by Bex.

Bex crumples as the car hits her squarely.

The woman driving the car has red hair and green eyes.

"Bad! Bad person! Bad, bad, bad person! Abby!" Cammie fights against Zach.

Abby and Solomon were already bringing Liz and Bex back into the car.

"Confront or run?" Abby mutters to Solomon.

Solomon takes one good look at the two other cars speeding towards their limo.

"Run."

**3rd POV**

"What is going on?" Grant takes a bewildered look at Bex.

"It's a chase," Cammie says grimly.

"Watch out for that- never mind," Macey cringes.

"We'll do damage control later!" Solomon shouts from the driver's seat. Where was the chauffeur? And could he really drive a limo?

"Liz, Jonas- we need backup. Or a distraction." Abby says calmly.

Jonas has a frightened expression, "And what do I do about it?"

Liz calmly taps his Galaxy Tab.

"Oh. Right. Got it." Jonas frantically pokes the tablet.

"Zach. Cammie. Keep an eye on _them_," Abby points to the cars chasing their limo, "See if you can identify them. Oh, and tell us if we're about to get hit, thanks."

"Aye aye Captain Crunch," I swivel to watch the cars behind me.

"And Grant, work on the GPS. Tell us where we are and where we need to head to," Abby snaps.

Grant looks up from Bex, "GPS?"

"Yes, location. Directions. Anything relevant."

"Direction?" Grant numbly strokes Bex's hair.

"Never mind." Macey snatches the GPS, "We're 10 miles away from our hotel."

"Thanks. ZachandCammie?" Abby calls out.

"Finally. We've reached combined name status, but the situation isn't really ideal, is it?" Zach grins.

Cammie rolls her eyes, "They're all in black cars. I don't know what they look like, but that's alright, because that means that they're still kind of far away."

Abby nods, "Liz? Jonas?"

"Backup contacted," Jonas verifies.

"Don't hit the tree!" Macey screams.

The limo swerves, and Solomon grits his teeth,

"You almost ran over that kid!"

"Macey. Run, now. Damage control, later."

"Abby, one of the drivers is definitely the woman I saw," Cammie confirms.

"And the rest are males. Late 30's I'd guess," Zach adds.

Another nod from Abby, "Where to, Macey?"

"If we can take a left off of this road and double back on a country road, we can probably shake them off of our trail and make it back to the hotel in time to check-in," Liz suggests.

Macey punches some numbers into the GPS, "What Liz said."

"Good news!" Preston yells, "I think our backup's here."

A siren wails, and a loud French voice sounds, commanding them to slow down and stop. "Ralentissez! Arrêtez-le! Garez-vous à l'instant! Plus lent s'il vous plaît!"

"Hurry!" Abby urges.

The cars behind them speed up and draw closer.

"Zach!" Jonas fumbles with a sticky silver-wired putty substance.

"What? What is that?" Zach asks as Jonas shoves it into his hands.

Jonas mimes throwing it at the cars, "It could stop them. Jam the systems. If the car is high tech and is running on any type of electronic system that is."

"So this could save us from dying a horrible death?"

"Well…maybe."

Zach opens the window without hesitation and chucks it at the cars chasing them.

Each car spins out of control as the little gob hits it. Sparks fly from the cars. An enraged redhead jumps out of her crashing car.

Her scream is heard through the limo, "It's not over."

Zach turns white.

"Hey! We're almost at the hotel!" Macey chirps as though the chase had never happened, "Just take two right turns and one left."

Solomon obeys without a comment.

When they reach the hotel, everyone sighs with relief. Everyone, except Zach.


End file.
